Divine Prankster
Divine Pranksters are gnomish bard/clerics who embody the teachings of Garl Glittergold, the gnomish god of trickery and protection: to educate and humble through tricks and jokes. Divine Pranksters are divine illusionists and comedic performers whose greatest divine calling is to bilk and harass those who need to learn a lesson. Prerequisites The character must be a gnome who worships Garl Glittergold '''with '''8 ranks in Bluff, 8 ranks in Perform (Comedy), 8 ranks in Sleight of Hand, and the ability to cast 2nd-level divine spells. Skills Divine Pranksters recieve 6 base Skill Points at each level. *'Strength': None *'Dexterity': Escape Artist, Hide, Sleight of Hand *'Constitution': Concentration *'Intelligence': Forgery, Knowledge (religion), Search *'Wisdom': Heal, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot *'Charisma': Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Perform Class Basics *'Hit Die': d6 *'BAB': +1/2 level *'Saves': Fort Bad, Ref Good, Will Good *'Spellcasting': +1/level of any existing class. Class Features Comedic Performance 1/day/level, you can do a magical performance. Your bard levels stack for this purpose. The actual performances you can do depends on your level and your ranks in Perform (comedy) Comedic Performance - Inspire Courage Use your comedic performance to give any ally who can hear you a +1 morale bonus on saves vs. charm and fear, and a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls and weapon damage rolls for as long as you perform and for 5 rounds thereafter. This is a mind affecting ability. If you have another class that grants this ability (such as bard), your levels in those classes and your divine prankster levels stack, and the morale bonus you grant may improve (per table 3-4 on page 27 of the Player's Handbook). A divine prankster's inspire courage ability doesn't improve on its own. Infuse Figment At 2nd level, you can spend a use of your turn or rebuke undead to increase the Will save of one illusion (figment) spell you cast by 10. This DC boost remains in effect for one hour, or until the figment's duration is over. Disguise Spell (Somatic) At 3rd level, a divine prankster can include the somatic gestures needed for castin a spell in a casual way that obscures the spell being cast. The Spellcraft DC to identify the spell being cast raises by 5, and if the check fails by 5 or more, the identifying creature misidentifies the spell. Comedic Performance - Enrage Enemies You can use this ability starting at level 5 if you have more than 13 ranks in Perform (comedy). You can affect up to one creature per three class levels who must all be within 90 ft. and able to see or hear and pay attention to the divine prankster. The distraction of nearby combat doesn't prevent the ability from working, but creatures gain a +4 bonus to their Will saves to resist the effect. To use the ability, the divine prankster makes a Perform (comedy) check to set the DC. The targets make a Will save against that DC. If successful, the creature need not save for another 24 hours. On a failure, the foe becomes enraged. An enraged foe gains a +2 morale bonus to attack rolls against the divine prankster, but takes a -4 penalty to AC. The creature makes a melee attack against the prankster each round, or closes to melee if melee attacks are not yet possible. Creatures prevented from closing to melee stand in place and scream in futile anger. If an enraged creature is damaged by the divine prankster or its alles, the effect ends for that creature. An ally of an enraged creature can use a standard action to grant the creature another saving throw with a +2 bonus as well. This ability is considered an enchantment (charm), mind-affecting ability. Zigzag At 7th level, a divine prankster can bluff their foes into attacking. Once per round, when the divine prankster would provoke an opportunity attack, they can roll a Bluff check and use that as their AC against any opportunity attack provoked by their aciton. Disguise Spell (Verbal) At 9th level, a divine prankster can work the verbal components of spells into their normal action, obscuring the spellcasting. This ability also increases the Spellcraft DC to identify the spell they are casting by 5 (and stacks with disguising the somatic components, to increase the total DC by 10 when disguising both), and if the check fails by 5 or more, the identifying character misidentifies the spell cast. Comedic Performance - Killing Joke At 10th level, a divine prankster with at least 18 ranks in Perform (comedy) can tell a joke that is lethal. The divine prankster must concentrate and perform for 3 consecutive rounds with a target they can see, who can hear and understand the performance. After the 3rd round of performance, the victim must make a Will save (DC 10 + the divine prankster's level + the divine prankster's CHA modifier) or die instantly. This is an enchantment (compulsion), language-dependent, mind-affecting ability. A target of this ability isn't automatically aware of its results. During the first round, the prattle just seems annoying and harmless, and in the second round, the creature must make a Sense Motive check (DC equal to the divine prankster's Perform (comedy) check) to recognize the danger. A target aware of what is happening can take a standard action (not provoking opportunity attacks) to stuff their ears or otherwise deafen themselves to prevent the effect. Sahir Yimble Sahir is a male gnome bard 2/cleric 4/divine prankster 3 who is Chaotic Neutral. Category:Classes